


You've Invented a New Kind of Stupid

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander You Messed Up, Angst and Feels, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Poor Aaron Burr, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Peggy slapped Alexander right across the face."You damn bastard!" She screamed.---Sequel to "Trust, Such a Fickle Thing"





	You've Invented a New Kind of Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonRoll321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/gifts).



> For Abagel who wanted this.

Peggy stalked up to the ideal, small little home where one Alexander Hamilton resided. She was practically shaking with fury. This, this man, was the one who hurt Aaron so badly that he actually broke down. This man was the one who cheated on one of her best friends.

She marched right up to the door and slammed her fist against it.

"Alexander you little fuck! Open the door right now!" She screamed, now slamming both fists into the poor door.

The door swung open and Peggy almost punch Alexander in the face. She managed to stop just in time though.

"P-Peggy..." Alexander said, quietly, softly. She glared at him, before pushing him back and walking into the house.

"You're a damn mess asshole." She scowled. Alexander looked at the ground and shut the door wordlessly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want an explanation." She said. "Aaron loved you. You were his world! Why was that not enough?"

Alexander swallowed. "I don't know." He said, voice trembling.

Peggy growled. "Not good enough Hamilton."

"I don't know alright!" He said. "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to! It was just, Laurens was right there and I-"

"You couldn't say no." Peggy said in disgust. "You couldn't deny him even though you had a kind, loving, husband waiting for you at home."

Alexander said nothing and hung his head.

"I can't believe you. I thought you were better than that!" Peggy was trembling. She'd liked Alexander. She had actually thought he'd been a good match for Aaron. She had trusted him with Aaron's fragile heart. "I thought you knew better."

"I'm sorry okay. I just-"

"And why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to publish a fucking, a fucking book about the damn thing?" Peggy demanded. "Aaron deserved better than that. You had, you had no fucking right to publish something so personal!"

Alexander opened his mouth, but Peggy cut him off.

"You're an idiot Alexander." She growled. "A goddamn idiot."

"I just wanted people to understand okay!" Alexander said desperately. "I needed to clear my name!"

Peggy stared at him with total disgust. She raised her hand and slapped Alexander right across the face.

"You damn bastard!" She screamed. "You hurt Aaron for your sad excuse for a name? Fuck you Alexander Hamilton! I hope you go to hell!"

Peggy slapped him one more time before stalking out of the house. Alexander was going to lose everything because of this. She would make sure of it.


End file.
